


There's a Snake Among Us

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its Among Us, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive, Serious Injuries, heed the warnings, so keep that in mind before reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Janus has seen this all before, he knew what an Imposter attack looked like.He'd already lost one crew to them, he wasn't about to lose another.(aka an interactive among us fic nobody asked for)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Unspecified Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	There's a Snake Among Us

Janus shuddered, feeling the familiar sensation of a medscan. It was an unpleasant sensation, but one that’d become all-too familiar. Too many ship ahd been lost to the Imposter, a parasitic infection that had killed crew after crew, devouring the husk of its host before moving on to the next ship.

The medscan would point out an infection, and reveal any imposters, but that didn’t make Janus enjoy the mandatory scans any more.

“Well, you’re all-clear Janus!” Patton said cheerily, logging the scan. “That’s another pass for everyone! Lucky us!” Patton winced, and Janus averted his gaze. They’d all lost someone to the Imposters, the wounds still fresh in everyone’s memory.

The days lately had been routine, boring, and typical. Do your tasks, take a medscan, eat (if Janus remembered to do so) and do the same tomorrow. It was uneventful. But that was good. Boring meant safe. Uneventful meant they’d all make it off the ship alive.

Personally, Janus really wanted to make it off the ship alive. He had big plans for once this mission was over. He felt the box in his pocket, a familiar weight he’d almost left behind, seeing as the person it was intended for was also aboard the ship, but he couldn’t bear to leave it behind in case something went wrong.

And sure, Virgil was the paranoid one, but chances were something would go wrong. That’s why there were so many precautions.

Still, somehow things managed to slip through the cracks. Janus really should become a psychic, he had a feeling something like this would happen.

He might’ve been the first to figure out something wasn’t right. He was logging the data from that day’s experiment, when he noticed a file was missing. After a little digging, what he found made his blood run cold.

The medscans had been deleted.

Janus searched, but there was no trace of the missing files, or the info they contained. One of the other’s might’ve been proficient enough with computers to recover them, but if his hunch behind these missing files was correct, he couldn’t afford to trust anyone. 

He ran to the cafeteria, he needed to call a meeting, inform everyone of the situation, but someone beat him to it.

He felt the sensation of the teleporter, heard the alarm, and saw the flash of red, all before he could stop running.

When he re-materialized, he stumbled, majorly disoriented. His head was spinning too much to fully register his surroundings. 

As the static in his mind cleared, the first thing he noticed was crying. The next was the smell of blood. Finally, his vision cleared, though with what he saw, he’d almost rather be blind.

Cradled in Remy’s arms was a body. The black suit identified it as Anton’s. The gaping hole in its stomach identified it as definitely dead. From an Imposter attack.

Janus’s heart pounded in his throat, and he’s fairly certain he forgot how the breath, the others clamored around him, but he heard none of it. The world had dimmed around him, leaving him trapped in his own head.

He was stuck reliving it, the wounds not Anton’s, but the marks were the same, caused by the same monster. He could hear the blaring alarm, and feel the slime of tentacles around his neck, creeping up his face.

He barely registered the noise stopping as the captain, Thomas, raised a hand. He couldn’t hear what he said, everything sounding muffled and distant. Then everyone’s gazes landed on him, and he saw them mouthing at him, but he had no clue what they were trying to say.

Then someone was there, at his side, and he was being pushed into a chair, hands firmly grasping his won and pulling them away from his neck, and when had those gotten there?

He took a gasping breath, air rushing into his lungs. He felt his chest relax, the air aching in his lungs. It took several more breaths before he felt grounded enough to take stock of his surroundings. 

Everyone was still watching him, and it was Dr. Picani by his side. They all seemed to be waiting for something. Probably for him to say something.

“Janus, are you alright? That seemed to be a very extreme reaction, which is out of the ordinary for you.” Logan was the first to break the silence, and the others made various faces of agreement, though Virgil’s was tinged with suspicion.

He took another deep breath before attempting to speak. “Apologies, I was unprepared for that, and it brought up some rather, unpleasant memories.”

“Memories, as in you’ve seen this before?” Virgil barged in, glancing at Janus, now with more than just a touch of suspicion.

They all looked at Janus expectantly, and he sighed. “I suppose I can’t convince you all to drop this?” They chorused in the negative, and he exhaled again. “Fine, but no interruptions, and pay attention, because I’d just love to repeat myself.”

He cleared his throat, and mentally pieced together exactly what he’d tell them. There were some details to this story he’d take to his grave.

“A few years back, shortly after the first Imposters were discovered, I was on a mission, and one of the crew became infected.” There were a few muffled gasps, but he ignored them, continuing. “The Imposter moved swiftly, killing most of the crew within a week. We didn’t figure out what was happening until it was too late. Soon, I was the only one left.”

He carefully avoided everyone’s gazes. Unsure of what he’d find. “I managed to eject the host from the airlock, but by then it was too late.” He unlocked his helmet with a twist, taking it off for what must have been the first time during the mission. “I barely survived, but there was too much damage, and with everyone else dead, I was alone till the autopilot made it to port.” He could feel them all staring at him, and at the scars covering half his face.

Thomas had already seen them, being the captain, as had his love, but neither knew how he came by them. None of the others had ever seen Janus without his helmet.

“You’ve actually seen an Imposter, and lived?” Roman’s incredulous gasp broke through his muddled thoughts. He simply nodded in response. He understood their shock, survivors were very rare when it came to Imposters, and they never went back to space, most choosing to switch professions so they could stay on-planet.

“You can ask me all about it once we get rid of our current Imposter, because between Anton’s untimely demise and the missing med scans, one thing is clear.” He leaned forwards in his chair, clasping his hands in what Remus called his ‘villain pose.’

“There’s an Imposter among us.”

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Congratulations on making it to the end. Now’s your chance to help the story continue. Leave a comment below on your thoughts. You can try and figure out who’s the imposter, or help the Imposter decide who to kill next. All comments will be read by the author, and I’ll do my best to respond to each and every one.**

**Janus  
Roman  
Thomas  
Patton  
Logan  
Remus  
Virgil  
Emile  
Remy  
 ~~Anton~~  
**

**Author's Note:**

> alright, we're giving this a go! this is my first attempt at a reader-interactive fic, so go easy on me. It's up to you, the readers, to help Janus figure out who the imposter is. Or, if that's not your fancy, you can try to sway the Imposter on who to kill next. 
> 
> this really only works if I get reader interaction though, so please comment! I love reading any and all comments I get, they really make my day.


End file.
